Coming Home
by k.j.thepetlady
Summary: Rory returns from completing Yale, to her old life back in Stars Hollow. Will things be the same? Who knows. Rated M for chapters coming later on.
1. Chapter 1

:// I do not own Gilmore Girls. \\:

I never pictured going back to Stars Hollow, going back to live with my mom. But college is over.. and, well, I don't want to have my grandparents pay my way into an aparment. I want to learn on my own. Mom says she doesn't mind me staying with her, in fact, she'd love it. Her and Luke are back together, but they aren't living together quite yet... Sometimes they bunk at each other's places, but Mom says she wanted to save space for me. I told her I didn't mind; that Luke could stay. But she didn't want to. Maybe it was something else, she was still geting over my father, because she's tender whenever I talk about it. But she loves Luke, I know.

Paris is moving to an apartment, a better one. She offered me a place, but I said no. Currently, I'm broken up with Logan and Lucy and Olivia are.. better. They're still not my friends anymore, but I understand. What I did was terrible, I'd blame myself, too. I wish they'd forgive me, but I can find better friends.

My bags hung in my fists, which her clenched white. I hopped into my car. The moving truck was just leaving. My fingers fumbled for the keys, until they grasped them and turned on the engine. After running for a bit - it was only a cold March day - I drove off into the distance. Into Lorelai's house. The dismal spring area passed by in a flash. I was excited. I was starting a new life - like when I was at Chilton, before I went to Yale. What happened... What happened after that? To Madelaine, to Louise? Which college were they going to? Those guys were always kind of lucky. They were so pretty. But so am I, I guess.

Before I knew it, I was driving into Lorelai's house. My mom was seen rushing out the door, her hair a mess behind her hair and her butt proclaiming, "Juicy," as she turned around and yelled to Luke, who came out, stiff as always, smiling awkwardly. Since I had been cramming before finishing college, I hadn't gotten to talk to him much, and now we were awkward. But we'd learn.

Without further ado, I stopped the car and opened the door. I was home. 


	2. Chapter 2

//. Sorry for the wait, I forgot! I do not own GG. .//

Lorelai jumped up and down, clapping her hands as I screamed. "Mom!" I ran up to her and hugged her, spinning around as Luke sighed and watched. I had barely seen any of my mom since the finals, it had been so busy but now this fraction of my life was over. I had completed Yale. I was holding out for a job, but right now I haven't applied yet. I just intended on spending at least a few weeks back in my old life. I smiled from behind mom and waves at Luke, who was sitting there unsure what to do. He didn't know how I felt about Christopher and mom, guess he figured I was pissed at him for "breaking them up," albeit unintentionally.

Of course I wasn't, but I guess he didn't really know. We hadn't been in contact, except for the weekly call to my mother where I would hear pots clanging in the background and Luke cursing at my mom for leaving wet towels on the floor or wasting electricity. They were "on a budget," though it was really Luke trying to impress my mom by saving up our inheritence for when they die. Which will hopefully not be for another 30 years, plenty of time to get it.

My mom pushed me back and held me by the shoulders and looked at me, reaching a thin hand to stroke my hair. "Aw Ror, you've grown so much." She spun me around so we were side by side and whispered into my ear. "Hey, I'll distract Luke and you can get the poptarts." I giggled, prodding her as I clumsily ran inside, my heels tripping on the green lawn. Lorelai brushed up to Luke and put on a seductive face. "So, Lukeyboy, why don't we have a little talk..."

I slipped into the kitchen and peered in the fridge. Two pizzas, some chinese takeout, Dr. Pepper. I grabbed two sodas and then looked in the kitchen cabinet and grabbed some Sour Patch Kids, microwave popcorn and marshmallow poptarts. I slipped the poptarts into our old, written on toaster. On the side in sparkle pent it said, "we luv pippy longstockings." Must of been during our crazy phase with that. Also a picture of two bicycles, one drawn by me and the other drawn by my mom; now we hate bicycles, but it was a craze for a while.

I put the popcorn in the microwave and slid in front of the refridgerator again, looking at the pictures. Sixth birthday... college applications... Yale and Harvard brochures... me and my mom, Luke at the diner. The last picture made me sigh; It was me at the lake, with Jess. I always felt something special with him, noting like Dean and for a while I thought I had it with Logan. Until he dumped my sorry ass. He was ungrateful, he could never listen to my warnings and eventually I had enough and did something I regretted. I slept with Colin and Finn, and now I feel like a whore. My head spun, and I quickly turned around to see my mom standing in the doorway. She walked over. "You okay, hun?" She asked, gently stroking my head again as I nodded weakly. "Just looking at the pictures," I mumbled as the microwave beeper went off. "Get the bowls, mom." I grabbed two plates off a shelf and put four poptarts on them, dumping the popcorn into a bowl and grabbing the sodas, all in two hands.

We sat down to watch TV, Jaws, a good one one. I was pretty silent, pretending to be focused on the movie when I was really just thinking about my life so far. Slept with four guys, two who I didn't even know or give a fuck about. Lost two of the best friends ever, had a stalker, but graduated Yale and managed to barely ever get rejected. But I still needed a job. I sat back on the sofa, staring at a piece of popcorn.

After the movie was over I spent the rest of the day chatting with my mom until finally it was late enough to go to bed. I sighed in relief, climbing into bed and shutting my eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

//. I do not own GG.. .//

The next day I decided to look at Stars Hollow. Haven't been there for months, aside from the few minutes I cruised through while coming into town, but there wasn't a lot to see just while driving. I slipped out of bed quietly, taking a shower. I got out and looked at myself in the mirror. I guess I was beautiful, but I felt like such a slut. Beautiful on the outside, ugly on the inside. I sighed, slipping on a towl and typing up my hair. I ate a quick poptart and a cup of coffee for breakfast but I was going to eat at Luke's later. I said bye to my mom, and hopped into my car, turning on the gas and spinning out of there.

I stopped at Kim's Antique, a nice place to start. I knocked on the door and stood back, admiring her house. She had planted the garden nicely, amazing she had so much time. I heard something shatter and a bunch of loud Korean words. Mrs. Kim was always in a hurry. She thrust open the door and stared at me, surprised. "Rory. Lane is not here." She squinted. "You are still unmarried?" I shifted slightly, blinking. "Yes, Mrs. Kim." She grunted. "Lady your age should be married. Lane is." I smiled slightly. I had missed Mrs. Kim's orthodox antics. I shrugged. "Anywho, Mrs. Kim, I am back in town and I just wanted to tell you. But now I gotta go see everybody else... so... bye." I smiled and charged off in the way of Ms. Patty's dance classes.

"Now up, now down, now up, and spin around - oh, Lucille, you have to remember to keep traction... Now get off of Cassie, you're crushing her." I could here her commanding the little nine year old girls all the way from here. I giggled, and peeked around the corner. "Miss Patttyyy!" I screamed, running into the building as she jumped back in surprise. "Oh, Rory! You're back! Aw, lovely!" She hugged me, shaking me. I grinned, giving her a peck on the cheek. "Oh, you flatter me too much." I waved at the girls, who were shyly crowding around in the corner. "Anyhow... I'm gonna say hi to everybody else."

I backed out of there quickly, running down the street and waving at everybody until I stopped in front of Doose's Market. I opened the door and immediatly saw Babette. "Babette!" She turned around. "Hey Suga," she shouted, gripping me in a death hug. I choked playfully, patting her on the back. "I'm back in town! But I'll talk to you later, gotta say hi to everybody else." I maneuvered down the isles, waving as Taylor shouted something at an employee. I grabbed a box of tampons and went to the checkout isle, tossing it onto the table as I fished out the money.

Only when I looked up did I see a very nervous Dean, twiddling his thumbs as he looked up from me to the box. "Oh. Hey." I mumbled; it was pretty awkward, between us. The last thing I remember is when he saw me with Yesterday's Trash, AKA Logan. I bit my lip and before I knew it I had a bad with a box of tampons in it. He stared at me. "Bye." In that voice of him, that... tall voice. I nodded and raced out of there.

I went to Lane's apartment, where I heard the screeching of babies and Zack and her arguing over whether they should have pureed peaches or mashed zucchini. She knocked on the door and she heard an exasperated Lane awnser. "What?!" She screamed, before seeing Rory. "Oh my god! ZACK! Get over here!" Her twins started crying as she screamed, but she just shushed them and squeezed Rory, who was busy squeezing her. "Lane, I'm so sorry, but I have to meet mom at the diner! I have to go!" Without another word, she dashed out of there, looking at her watch. 10:28. Two minutes! I ran and soon I was at the door, panting. Lorelai spun around and waved as I entered, the bell dinging as the door fell shut. I slipped into the chair. "You'll never guess who I met today."

She looked nervous. "Who?" "Dean!" I replied, excited. "It was awkward, but..." I trailed off as I saw her looking avoidant. "Yeah... Uhm... He's poor. He working three jobs." My face fell. "You knew?" She nodded, just as Luke came over with what mom had evidentally ordered; chili fries and a large cup of coffee. We ate, and headed home. 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean lingered on my mind as I sat in bed that night, my fingers twiddlings with a string coming from the bed. It was old and ratty, the covers starting to fray. I looked over at my clock: 2:54. Almost three. The stars twinkled above, taunting me, with their freedom. I had freedom but nowhere to go. Sure, here, but I couldn't spend the rest of my life, at my mother's house, with no job. I didn't go to college for nothing. With these thoughts in my head, I slowly drifted to sleep.

The next morning the smell of waffles and strawberries woke me up. It was early. Seven. Early for me, at least. I stuffed my head into the pillow just as my mom walked in and gently shoved me. "Ror, wake up, hon, Luke's here and he's making waffles." Mom had been trying to shelter me about Dean, I knew. We had a rough end. I haven't really seen him since, I never went into Stars Hollow much on my breaks. Just visited Lane occasionally and stayed with my mom. I yawned, and pushed her away. "I don't want any," I replied, in a slightly pissy voice. Mom frowned and sat down on my bed. "You okay, hon?" I debated telling her about exactly why Logan and I had split up. Of course, she knew he was an ungrateful ass but he didn't exactly know how I got us to split up. I was afraid he would beat me, but he never did. I guess I didn't have enough faith in him.

"Yes, I'm just tired," I said in a weary voice, dismissing her with a wave of my hand. She shrugged and gently closed the door behind her.

I heard the sounds of her and Luke dining. "Rory saw Dean yesterday," Mom said, with a momentary pause for chewing. "It was awkward between them. I'm worried she'll do something she regrets." I could hear Luke growl. "I'll kick that guys ass if he messes with her." In any other condition, I would have smiled, except I have, reluctantly, found that my feelings for Dean were different then I thought. After this I just fell back to sleep.

It was 9:00 when I woke up, or about a quarter past. I rubbed my eyes and showered, dressing and eating a quick piece of leftover pizza before leaving. I had a mission.

I slipped on a jacket and some sneakers and decided to walk to Stars Hollow today. It was a waste, driving. The days had gotten warmer as April approached. I rubbed my eyes, the pollen making them watery. A sharp corner turned and I was in Stars Hollow. I spun around and faced Doose's Market. Taking a deep breath, I knew my life was spiraling down a big black hole but I didn't give a fuck anymore. I was lonely, Dean was an oppurtunity I couldn't pass. I pushed open the door and walked straight over to the counter. "Dean, meet me at Ms. Patty's on your lunch break." And then I waited at Ms. Patty's.

When his lunch break rolled around, I heard a sliding sound as the doors on the large building opened. He came in and leaned against the wall awkwardly. "So..." I could tell there was still chemistry between us, from the suggestive tone in his voice. I smiled seductively and came up beside him, tracing his chest with my hand. Our eyes met and I knew what he wanted. My hand came up behind his head and my lips touched his. He caressed my cheek, my tongue slipping inside of his mouth. I pressed my body up against his on the wall, enjoyed the moment.

But I was a tease. I pushed him away and walked out, but he knew there was a promise for more.

//. I know Rory is a bastard in this one, but just wait - ALSO, sexual content next chapter! I Do not own GG. 


	5. Chapter 5

//. To anyone who was wondering, 'ew, Dean?' Dean is going to be a fling and then Jess comes in to straighten it all out. So just wait, Jess is still the main character. I do not own GG. .//

I knew what I did was bad, but it felt so good. My life is so fucked up right now, I don't care what I do. I finished college and I have my whole life ahead of me, but it all seems to hard and impossible to achieve. I couldn't do it even if I tried, and right now, I'm not trying.

It was the morning after that day when my mom walked into my room. "Sweetie?" She called to me, as I was reading a book. "The Dragonfly Inn has a meeting and Luke and I have to go." I squinted. "Why does Luke have to go?" She slid into bed beside me. "Well, I need someone to keep me company, don't I?" I smiled. She chuckled and kissed me on the forehead. "I'm leaving right now, but the business meeting is tomorrow and I want to have everything set up. I'll be back on Thursday." Three days. I smiled sweetly and gave her a hug. "Alright, bye."

She was packed up in a few hours and Luke had parked his car outside with his bags, waiting for her. "Bye Hon!" She yelled as she darted into the kitchen, grabbing her keys out of the refridgerator. I heard the engine rev a few minutes later. I waited about half an hour before I picked up the phone, dialing Dean's number. I hoped it was in service - I hadn't called him since we broke up and he might have gotten a new number. Fingers crossed, I hear it ring three times before the familiar voice picked up. "Dean. Come over." It was a demand.

I was prepared. I leaned my head against the wall, not believing I could do this. My eyes closed, trying to picture anything like this remotely in my head when I was sixteen. At least I didn't get knocked up then.. but that was no consolence. I turned around and headed to the living room, sitting down nervously. A knock on the door and a silhoutte of figure with his hands shoved into his pocket, I awnsered. I had felt so lonely and unwanted and even though this made me feel whorish, I felt.. loved. I nodded slightly and let him in. We stood there staring for a moment. "Is your mom home?" It was a rhetorical question, did he actually expect me to say yes? "No." I replied and cleared off the couch so he could sit down. We both sat awkwardly for a moment.

"So, how are your parents?" My head drew closer to his. "Fine. And Lorelai?" "On a business trip." We were touching foreheads. "For the Dragonfly Inn?" "Yes." My lips pressed against his furiously, my hands groping around his shoulders as he returned the kiss. Our tongues entered in a wave of passion. It made me feel good, like I finally had someone in my life. I ran my hand through his hair as he did the same, and as he fell back against the couch, our bodys ground together. I pressed my self against him, melding out bodies together. I had no other concern in the world right now, only the lingering thought about how Logan was never this romantic. He broke the kiss and pushed me down so I was underneath, gently kissing around my face and down my neck to my collarbones, where his hands gently slid to unbutton my blouse. It fell open, leaving my chest exposed to the cold air.

He threw his shirt off, leaving me to gently run my hands over his chest, loving the muscles. He ran his tongue down from my bra line to my skirt line and back up, giving me goosebumps. Once again our lips touched, with him moving over me and sliding my skirt off to reveal a special pair of lingerie I had put on just for him. As if respecting I wanted him the same as me, he let me gently unbutton his pants and slide them down, giving way to a large erection. It had been so long since I saw that. He fell back, in a new flurry of passion. I pressed my breast against his chest and rubbed against him, knowing what would come next. He unclipped the bra, throwing it on the ground. He ran his tongue to my nipples and sucked on them, creating un unbearable sense of passion. "Ohh..." I moaned, as his hand slipped down my wet lingerie and began to gently rub against me. I arch my back and he slips my lingerie off and the same with his boxers. He moved and the next thing I knew he was using a condom, thrusting with growing passion. I moaned as it grew to a climax and came back down. I was breathing heavily as we both got up, dressing ourselves again.

Dean was obviously nervous. "I have to go." Before I knew it the door was slammed and his car sped off. I sighed, resting my head against my hand. "Mom would be so dissappointed." What had I done? 


	6. Chapter 6

It was a few hours more till mom got home and my "affair" with Dean was heavy on my mind. I tapped my fingers on my desk, staring at my wide array of books. My room was a mess and I felt dirty, inside and out and all around me. My makeup was smeared from being put on incorrectly and my hair was hastily pulled back with a polka dot hairband. I chewed on a pencil, with a letter on the table.

"Dear Dean,  
I wanted to inform you that the other day was a fling and I shouldn't see you anymore. I know we might have "

That was where it ended. I couldn't think of anything to write. I sighed, my lipstick rubbing off on the pencil, reminding me of that night. I continued to write.

"chemistry but we can't act on it. I don't think it's fair to you to have someone like me dragging you down. Love "

She shouldn't say love. She erased it and in it's place put:

"See you, Rory."

She folded the paper and slipped it into a dainty pink envelope, that must have been sitting around for years. He gave it to me from his little sister, but I liked the look of it and I loved him at the time so I didn't want to get rid of it. Is it possible for you to love someone and then not, or is it just false love? My head pulsated with these questions. I needed to take a walk. I slipped on my coat and grabbed the envelope, walking out the door and across the lake, into Stars Hollow. I mailed the letter and looked around. I needed a walk. I slowly circled Stars Hollow and followed a path that lead to the suburbs, where a bunch of houses were closely gathered together where not too many people went. It was close to Stars Hollow, but seemingly deserted. There was a creek with a bridge over it. I walked over the bridge and along the sidewalk, stopping in front of a house when I heard voices.

"Suzie! Come on!"

"Shut up, bastard! I told you, I wanted a PRESENT!"

"We can't afford presents, we're barely running by as it is!"

"Well, I deserve something!" Footsteps pounded down the stairs as the door slammed open, cracking the glass as it hit a lawn gnome.

"And pay for that, too!" She screamed at the window, pushing me aside. "Get out of the way, ugly girl." She was a very beautiful blonde, with her hair curly and wearing tight jeans and a polo. She was much more made up than Rory. Rory stared after her, mumbling something and squirming under her sweater, going back to Stars Hollow.

She arrived at home and unlocked the door, to find her mother at the couch. "Hey hon, how were you while I was gone?" I plopped down beside her. "Alright, I guess." There was no way I was going to talk to her about Dean, she'd probably get so pissed at me. I chewed my fingernails. "How was your meeting?"

"Oh, you know. Discussing finances, discussing if lunch was really necessary. Michel got into a fight with Sookie over how much wine should be in the beef stroganoff, which was new to me because I have no idea what..."

I zoned out, focusing on my hands and nodding or looking at her every once and a while, though she was just chittering on and on. Evidentally a lot had happened, so hopefully she wouldn't quizz me later.

"...he kicked him in the nuts and so Mr. Karch was running around clutching his crotch and screaming at Michel..."

Did I love Dean? No. The girl that had shoved me today was still in my mind. The voices were too muffled to know if I had heard them before. It was obviously male and female, with the female presumably being a Suzie. I faintly remember a blonde girl in elementary school named Suzie Yasan, who was always a bit of a spoiled priss. She moved away after 6th grade, though, so I don't know what happened to her.

"...Sookie was making pizza at the hotel and the stove caught on fire, so she grabbed some Coke and doused it. It was pretty funny cause she got it all over..."

The guy was probably just some random dude, confined to life by a girl. I wouldn't want to confine anybody.

"...and after that we just drove home. What about you, hon?"

I realized she had stopped talking and looked to her. "Oh... I... watched a lot of movies. That's all," I responded in a suspiciously quick way. She gave me a funny look and nodded.

//. Jess is coming in soon. That's the last you'll see of Dean except the ocassional reference. I do not own GG. 


	7. Chapter 7

It had almost been a month since I'd came back to Stars Hollow and I hadn't caught anything on the wind about Dean. It seemed he'd dissappeared; got a new job, because she never saw him at the market anymore. She had mostly pushed the incident out of her mind, but she'd gotten accustomed to taking walks every day. Today, as I opened the door early in the morning, I loved the scent of fresh air around me. I had taken a route to the suburbs every day, hoping I could learn more about that girl Suzie and where she was now. I walked slowly and sat down beside a tree, watching the house.

About fifteen minutes went by and, just as I was about to leave as per my usual schedule. A silhoutte appeared behind the curtains. I heard screaming, and the door opened the view Suzie screaming at someone behind distance. "That's it! We're over! Over, over, over! Suck on that!" Suzie walked a ways, jumped into a sleek red Benz, and driving away. I squinted at the house, standing up and walking across the street. I tapped on the door and waited for someone to awnser. There was a groan, "I hope it's not her again..." as the door slid open.

I'll never believe what I saw.

I haven't seen him since he wanted me to go away with him. I thought he'd left to California or something! He looked me over. "I have to go." I ran away, fast as I could.

//. Short chapter & a cliffhanger, eh! I do not own GG. 


End file.
